


Fills for ff14kink

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Body Horror, Body Worship, Bondage, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Nightmares, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PTSD estinien, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Species Dysphoria, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, come tasting, dom thancred, sub aymeric, sub thancred, trans aymeric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills I wrote for prompts on ff14kink.dreamwidth.org. Individual tags by chapter.</p><p>I'm no longer looking at the meme for prompts to fill; if you want me to take a stab at yours, please contact me directly via tumblr: auriga-venatici.tumblr.com/faq</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thancred/Anyone, R18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Thancred getting rimmed and loving it"
> 
> Thancred/generic WoL. Rimming; sub Thancred overtones.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to."  
"Mm, but I do."  
"It would be perfectly-- ah!... U-Understandable if you had reservations..."  
"And I don't."  
"Mmm, if you're-- ohhhh, sure, then--"

Finally, the Warrior of Light managed to get Thancred to stop talking. Apparently, all it took was one hand on each buttock and a tongue between them.

The archon was lying face-down on his bed at the Rising Stones, hands gripped in the sheets and backside high in the air so the Warrior, sat behind him, could get at it with ease. It was lewd, the way he was spread open like this - lewder still was the way he'd apparently cleaned himself in anticipation for this very act. Still, it was much appreciated, and the Warrior truly had relatively few reservations about performing this favour for the man.

His skin was smooth and soft under their grip, and his tight entrance was surprisingly devoid of unique taste upon probing by the Warrior's tongue. They licked in broad strokes across it, then twirled the tip around it in a teasing gesture which elicited a desperate pant from Thancred. He squirmed under them, but their hands on his hips kept them still; if they wanted to tease, then they would tease. Thancred knew the deal.

Knew and, apparently, didn't resent anywhere near as much as one would guess from the amount of whining he made as the Warrior continued to dart around his entrance without making any sort of move to penetrate it. He must enjoy it; or else, he wouldn't keep agreeing to these trysts. In truth, the Warrior was meaning to slick him with as much saliva as they could, apply subtle pressures in an effort to have Thancred relax; whether Thancred knew this wasn't clear. He just seemed to want more - groans turned to needy whimpers as he wriggled with more and more desperation for better stimulation.

It wasn't any of that which made the Warrior change their mind about the pacing, though. It was the single soft word that Thancred breathed, his voice cracking in the middle of it - "Please..."

Twelve above, he definitely knew what he was doing.

It worked, though. The Warrior murmured, "what do you want?"  
"Mnh, you KNOW." There was that bratty tone again, as Thancred arched his back, better exposing himself for the Warrior.  
The Warrior tutted. "Say it with words," they added, with the patience of a teacher.  
"...I want your tongue inside me," Thancred said after a moment, and his words made even him blush. He wasn't used to begging so plainly, apparently.

The Warrior saw to it that his effort was rewarded. They brought their tongue up once more to lap against him, then at last worked the tip against Thancred's tightness. Thancred breathed out as he made an effort to relax; then gave a long, pleasured moan as the Warrior's tongue FINALLY pushed inside him. It must've felt good, because his breathing picked right up into soft, desperate pants; and being as they'd already teased him so much, the Warrior wasn't going to hesitate any more.

Working themself deeper, the Warrior searched for that one spot that always made Thancred mewl when they were penetrating him in other ways. Although they found it, they couldn't get as much leverage with their tongue as they would in other ways - Thancred gasped and rocked his hips back, but it was never quite enough. As far as the Warrior was concerned, this was perfect.

Eventually, though, Thancred had enough of the teasing. Trembling and gasping under them, he let out another desperate plea - this time, for something more substantial.

The Warrior pulled back, leaving him empty for the moment, and smirked. "Perhaps in a moment," they said, after a pause.

Thancred WHINED. It was going to be a wonderfully long night.


	2. Anyone/Aymeric - Fucked Senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "To be absolutely blunt, I've a filthy filthy need to see Aymeric getting the fucking he desperately needs after 3.2. I need the Lord Commander reduced to a moaning and panting mess. Gripping the sheets and begging for more, teased to the point of tears, overstimulated and unable to think straight. And I want Aymeric loving every sinful minute of it. He's willingly agreed to this, and Halone above he's going to enjoy himself. I don't care who's fucking him. Could be a WoL(Preference for male), could be Lucia, Thancred, maybe a rescued Estinien or even Hilda if you're feeling up to it. Bonus points for handcuffs, extra special bonus points for blindfolds."
> 
> Aymeric/Thancred (& Aymeric/Estinien).
> 
> Trans Aymeric; cis Thancred; Estinien's genitals aren't mentioned.
> 
> Silk hand restraints; blindfolds; teasing; orgasm denial; overstimulation; fingering; cum tasting; condom use; oral sex; aftercare.
> 
> [3.0+ spoilers] Note: this is after Estinien has been rescued. he lost his right forearm during the rescue, for semi obvious reasons; Cid and co. kindly provided him with a magitek prosthetic.

"Remember." Estinien's low, rough voice was right by his ear. "If you want to stop, just let go of my hand."

Aymeric nodded. Although he couldn't see Estinien, blindfolded as he was, he could feel his warm flesh hand in his, soothing and reassuring; his cooler magitek one on his shoulder, steadying and grounding. Although he recognised the sense in Estinien's words - there was always a chance one would wish to stop mid-session - with this level of reassurance, he couldn't imagine any reason why he'd want to.

But Estinien wasn't the one who was here to administer Aymeric the stimulation he'd so quietly requested. (Quiet, but not shy.) No - Estinien knew he wasn't suited to such things; sex had only very recently been re-entered onto his list of interests, and he was the first to admit he wasn't skilled enough to fulfil this particular desire of Aymeric's to the extent Aymeric deserved. Not this time. But they both knew someone who was.

Archon Thancred didn't get along magnificently with Estinien, it had to be said. But they both begrudgingly recognised each other's expertise, and this was one area in which Estinien was glad to concede to him in. So it was Thancred who was knelt on the bed, between Aymeric's legs, his hands resting softly on his hips; while Estinien remained at Aymeric's side, to kiss and whisper comforts into his sensitive ears.

"Are those restraints tight enough?" asked the hyur in a conversational tone; and Aymeric tested them, tugging his wrists and ankles against the silk binds. He'd asked for handcuffs, initially, but Thancred had queried whether that was a good idea. After a moment's thought, and visions of the Vault suddenly threatening to fill his mind, Aymeric agreed that finding something softer to bind his wrists would be a good idea. Softer, and more easily cut free in the event of a misfortune. Finding them tight enough to hold him in position without totally immobilising him, he nodded.

"Then I shall begin." The man's hands - rough in texture, but smooth in manner - slipped down over Aymeric's skin. Aymeric expected him to go straight between his legs, but instead, they moved in broad circles over his thighs. A shudder of anticipation went through Aymeric as Thancred's thumbs firmly moved up the insides of his thighs, only to miss their mark at the last moment and slip back up onto his hips.

This went on for several minutes. The type of touches he gave changed - he trailed the back of his hand up the insides of his thighs, the tickling making Aymeric shiver and give his first whine of the night. Removed from any ability to look at Estinien or Thancred's faces for approval, Aymeric was left to focus only on his own sensations - and that made them all the more intense.

Intensely frustrating, at least. Yet he knew this was what he'd asked for. The longer it went on, the more he was forced to own up to one simple fact that he'd known in his heart since before he began: he needed this. Right now, he needed someone else to take over. Just for one night. Just for...

"Oh!" He cried out as Thancred finally, FINALLY stroked a finger down him. He didn't realise how soaked he was until now; the slickness with which Thancred slid against him was delectible... and then it wasn't repeated. There was the sound of Thancred sucking deliberately loudly on what could only be his finger; Estinien let out a single pant by Aymeric's ear as Thancred pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop. "You're doing admirably, Lord Commander. Keep it up and perhaps I'll let YOU taste next."

Fury save him... he felt his back arch of its own accord as Thancred went back to teasing his inner thighs. In his frustration, he found himself trying to close them, to try and encourage Thancred to do something else; but the silk slipped tight around his ankles stopped him from doing that. Estinien squeezed his hand.

But slowly, slowly, Thancred started to tease his fingers closer once more to where Aymeric wanted them to be. Two came up to slide softly either side of Aymeric's outer lips, and he was entirely unable to squirm closer, to encourage them onto the inner, until Thancred was ready to do that. Estinien's breath against Aymeric's ear was growing hotter with watching by every moment. Aymeric's heightened senses offered him no respite from the teasing; he could only give himself over to it.

By the time Thancred brought both fingers to slide against his entrance, Aymeric didn't think he'd been more ready for anything in his life.

One, then the other, slipped inside with incredible ease. The Archon's thumb came up to rest against the outermost of Aymeric's most sensitive spots; the broad pad of his thumb was quickly slicked with Aymeric's juices as it worked against him. It was his fingers that commanded most of Aymeric's attention, though - somehow Thancred knew better than Aymeric did where to place them and just how to squirm them to make his blindfolded vision blossom with stars.

Estinien pressed his lips to Aymeric's cheek, then the ridge of his ear. Aymeric squeezed his hand as he felt himself slowly working towards a peak. What would hopefully be the first of many. His breathing picked up into whimpers, then whines, his back arching up and hips desperately trying to squirm against Thancred's thick fingers - he was SO CLOSE, so--

\--and of COURSE Thancred would pull his hand back completely, leaving Aymeric gasping and shuddering hard. No! Fury! He was so close! Why-- what did Thancred want from him?

"Relax," said Estinien's voice by his ear. And whether Estinien had intended his words to be part of the game or not, it helped things fall into place for Aymeric. He wasn't letting go. He needed to, for this to work. He had to let Thancred set the pace.

He squeezed Estinien's hand again, then nodded.

When Thancred brought his hand back to stroke Aymeric again, Aymeric let his breath out slowly. It felt good. That was all that mattered. He didn't have to worry about if he was reacting enough, or too much; Thancred didn't want him to concentrate on anything other than how good it felt. And when Estinien started stroking his face, brushing his hair back off his forehead with surprisingly tender magitek fingers, Aymeric found it easier than ever to just let things happen.

Finally, Thancred seemed to decide it was time to progress. Aymeric heard the snap of a metallic catch opening; then a few moments later, felt Thancred's fingers return to his entrance. Immediately, the sensations which Aymeric thought abated swept back up and threatened to consume him - his heart hammered in his chest as his limbs trembled. Thancred didn't push fingers inside this time, though - kept his thumb on Aymeric's outer soft spot as he did-- what? What was he doing?

 _It doesn't matter_ , Aymeric consoled himself with. _You trust him._

Then-- oh. Ohhhh. Something thick and-- odd-feeling pressed against Aymeric, and all at once he realised what Thancred must have been doing. They'd discussed the use of the Ul'dahn devices to prevent pregnancy before they'd agreed to this at all. Strange little rubber things that slipped over the penetrating partner to prevent his seed from reaching its mark... and judging by Thancred's lack of bastard children, apparently they worked. The safety signalled by the unusual sensation gave Aymeric yet another reason to let the sensations simply overwhelm him.

Thancred was thicker at the tip than an Elezen would be, but also shorter in length. Aymeric found he didn't mind - the fullness granted by the hyur was more than enough to feel satisfying. He sheathed himself in Aymeric, then held still for a few moments, letting him adjust.

Aymeric felt Thancred's warmth cover him; he tried to bring his arms up to hug him, but the silk binds at his wrists held fast. One final act of trust was to allow Thancred the ability to pull back - and trust that he would not. Aymeric understood that, now. The hyur leant his weight on one of his hands, the mattress beneath Aymeric shifting with it, then brought the other up to Aymeric's mouth-- oh!! Oh... without thinking, he found himself licking at the thumb he was offered. It tasted of himself.

Before long, Aymeric was suckling on those fingers in earnest as Thancred built up a rhythm with his hips. It was fast, but somehow not rough; he'd roll them rather than thrusting, bringing his tip up against that spot inside Aymeric that made him sing. He wasn't bothering to curb his vocal enthusiasm for what was happening, now - the tickle of Thancred's long hair against his chest told him that he was moaning and gasping in the hyur's ear. This felt GOOD. It wasn't long before that orgasm that had been so suddenly quashed before was sneaking back up on him - then all at once it was enveloping him, spreading from his abdomen out to the tips of his limbs and wrenching a loud cry from his throat.

But Thancred didn't stop. Not only that, but Estinien leaned in close - Aymeric felt the man's nose brush against his, then his lips close upon his own. He heard himself squeak, felt his body tremble and shudder; yet neither man relented.

In his state of heightened sensitivity, it was too much. It was agony. But it was also perfect.

Aymeric didn't know how long he lay there, clutching with both hands at the smooth silk restraints, squirming and gasping under Thancred's expert touches and Estinien's constant kisses. He didn't know how many times he came; all he knew was that by the time Thancred pulled out, he was keening with need.

"Please..." Not usually one to beg for anything, at any other time, Aymeric would have been alarmed by how easily the words came to his lips. "Please, Archon, more..."  
Estinien chuckled close to Aymeric's ear, then nibbled the tip of it. "You heard him, Scion."  
Aymeric felt Thancred's weight shift between his legs. Fury! Every moment when he wasn't being touched was filled with desperation-- just a little more, just--

Thancred's fingers, once again, teased up the insides of Aymeric's thighs.

Aymeric let out a bitter cry. "Please! I-- I need--"  
"What?" came Thancred's voice, finally. It was calm and smooth and honey to Aymeric's ears.  
"I need more--" he panted, whining with desire, "more--"  
"More," Thancred replied, "what?"  
Aymeric found he couldn't summon the words. He was still squeezing Estinien's hand tight. In a fit of frustration, he found himself trying to wriggle his hips lower, towards where he knew Thancred was - despite the restraints, despite everything. He just needed more. He felt tears slide down his cheeks and he did not care. "Please, please--"

By the Fury's mercy, Thancred pressed his finger back against Aymeric's entrance and-- was that his tongue-- swive it, Aymeric really didn't care. It felt good. Amazing. It was exactly what Aymeric needed - his entrance stretched out over two fingers which spread apart and pushed inside again in a steady rhythm, Thancred's tongue working against that painfully sweet spot--

He sobbed into his orgasm, and Estinien kissed him all the while.

Thancred must have brought him down slowly. The next thing Aymeric was fully aware of was warmth at his side; he opened his eyes to find Estinien lying there, looking up at his face with a soft expression. Oh... the blindfold had been removed. How did...

A hand that wasn't Estinien's gently stroked Aymeric's forehead, and he looked over to see Thancred, sat at the edge of the bed. "Are you back with us?" he asked, smiling softly.  
"Ah..." Aymeric found his throat dry. "Yes, I..."  
"Here. Sit up so you can drink something." Thancred leaned down and hooked an arm under Aymeric's shoulder to help him do so; Estinien shifted on the other side to do the same.

"You did remarkably well," Thancred praised as he gently handed Aymeric the cup; Estinien helped to support it in Aymeric's shaking hands as he drank. It was sweet fruit juice of some sort. "Very well indeed," Thancred continued  
Aymeric closed his eyes and drank the juice. Before his mind could drift off anywhere, he once again felt a grounding hand stroking his hair; his eyes fluttered open and found it to be Thancred's. "Ah... thank you..."  
"No, my friend. Thank you," Thancred insisted. "That was thoroughly enjoyable, and your skill played no small part in that. You did very well."  
Aymeric closed his eyes slowly, offering the empty cup back. He heard Thancred set it on the bedside table.

"How do you feel?" asked Thancred, quietly.  
Aymeric breathed out. "Tired."  
"Then let us rest. We shall be right beside you."  
Estinien gave a soft noise of agreement.  
Thancred continued, "and once you awaken, you can decide what to do next."  
"Thank you, Archon."

For once, it took Aymeric no time at all to slip to sleep - nestled between the man he loved, and the delightful Archon to whom he was VERY glad he had been introduced.


	3. Estinien/Aymeric, potential 3.2 Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Estinien returns after the defeat of Nidhogg with some dragon-like characteristics. It bothers him a lot, but Aymeric shows him he loves him anyway. So yeah. Body horror/body worship."
> 
> Aymeric/Estinien
> 
> Cis Estinien; Aymeric's genitals aren't mentioned.
> 
> PTSD; nightmares; death mentions; self hate; body dysphoria (non gender related); self harm mentions; body worship; non-human genital anatomy; oral sex; cum swallowing; aftercuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghurlal Qar-aKimusun is my dragoon WoL; Shirogawa Mitsuhiko is tumblr user dualscar's bard WoL.

Estinien Wyrmblood sat at the end of the bed, head in hand, and dared not go to wash his tear-streaked face lest he catch sight of it in the water.

He'd been... freed, in a way. The two Warriors of Light had confronted him at the Steel Vigil. It wasn't the first time Estinien had faced Aghurlal Qar-aKimusun in battle there - over a year ago now, he'd once intended to do down his fellow Azure Dragoon. It wasn't difficult to understand why they'd cornered him there, of all places. And as before, Aghurlal had faced Estinien not alone, but empowered by a strange avatar of Haldrath - later, Estinien was told that the thing was a Primal akin to Shiva, but all it had served to do was drive Nidhogg into a frenzy. Which turned out to have been the plan. At a critical moment, Aghurlal had purged himself of all his power - that of Haldrath, and that of the Eye... and it had been taken up by the other Warrior, Shirogawa Mitsuhiko, who Nidhogg was thoroughly ignoring. Forged into arrows of Light and guided by Shirogawa's true aim, it had then pierced both of Nidhogg's eyes.

Estinien had been freed. His body was no longer bound tight to Nidhogg's will. His mind, no longer kept in a state of abyssal despair by the alien memories of so much destruction; by fury for the death of a sister he'd never had.

That was over a moon ago, now. Yet the experience had far from left either unmarred.

He had new nightmares. Not that the old ones had been easy to deal with. Seeing his parents' broken bodies, his brother's peaceful face, hearing that sickening roar... nothing could be more heartbreaking, he'd always thought. It turned out he was wrong: it seemed the worst was yet to come, for now, most every night, he saw the same events from the perspective of the terrible wyrm. Sometimes his mind was a little more imaginitive. Instead of simply repeating memories, it would create fresh ones: visions of a fallen Ishgard. Visions of the Warriors of Light, extinguished. Visions of a still Aymeric. All at his own fang and claw.

And his body... it was monstrous. He'd lost his favoured hand, too - the damage caused by the exploding Eye had been too great to salvage it - but that was a mere inconvenience compared to the horror of what had happened to the rest of him. Even without looking, he could feel the scales under his fingers. It seemed he was a true Ishgardian after all, regardless of all the epithets over the years about his Coerthan heritage - despite Nidhogg's power having been removed, the blood of Ratatoskr in his veins had meant some of the... changes... remained. Deep red scales covered vast tracts of his skin. Ridges ran down his spine. The beginnings of what he could only assume to have been wings clung to his shoulderblades; ugly lumps that hurt when the weather changed. He had a TAIL, of all ridiculous things. And his least favourite: the horns.

They curled forth from his forehead and sprouted from the side of his neck, reminding him with every glance in a mirror or a bucket that Nidhogg had claimed his soul. Scales could be covered. Tails could be tucked away. But those horrible projections couldn't be done away with, no matter how Estinien tried. He'd asked them removed, had bonesaws come in to hack at them - but nothing could dent them. Truly, they were Halone's punishment for his folly.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a warm hand on his bare back. Making a start and turning, he was met with the moonlit face of Aymeric - hair tousled with sleep and his lips turned up in a gentle smile, despite the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Another nightmare?" asked the man, his voice quiet.  
Estinien didn't respond. He looked away, all too aware of the weight of the horns on his head and the fresh tears in his eyes.  
"You needn't speak of it, dear heart. I am here for you regardless."

He wrapped his arms around Estinien softly. Bowed by the weight of how badly he did not deserve such a constant companion, Estinien began to cry again.

That bothered him, as well. He'd gone years without shedding a single tear. Even in the depths of his sorrow for his lost family, he hadn't been moved to cry since he was still a child - and now, since his return, it felt as though he'd done nothing but sob like a babe.

"Estinien," came Aymeric's voice, soft as always.  
Estinien sniffed. His tears were beginning to dry up, at least. "Mm."  
"I'm glad to have you back."  
"Like piss," Estinien retorted without really meaning to. His throat simmered with bitter regret ere the words had left his mouth.  
"I mean it. The victory meant plenty to Ishgard either way, but without your return, it would have meant nothing to me."  
Estinien mustered a dismissive snort. "Do not speak such. Falsehoods suit you ill."  
"Why would I speak false?" Aymeric stroked a hand gently down Estinien's back.  
"Perhaps you loved the arrogant sod who left, but this monster who returned in his stead..."  
"Estinien, you are not a monster!" Aymeric pulled back, his voice and expression both bespeaking utmost concern. Estinien couldn't bear to look at him. "Is that truly what you think of yourself?"  
"Yes! Have you looked upon my body of late, Aymeric?! Every corner of it is marked with Nidhogg's swiving brand! How could you ever--" A fresh sob broke his voice, and he found he could not speak again.  
Aymeric hugged him close once more. "I have. And there is a resemblance, that is true. But your body is not Nidhogg's, any more than mine is Ratatoskr's. It is yours."

"Don't be ridiculous," Estinien said, but his words fell flat in the face of Aymeric's determination.  
"I'm not. I think you're beautiful. You always were, but now--"  
"Now what? Having the horns of a genocidal murderer makes me all the more wonderful to look upon?"  
"Yes, actually." Aymeric's firm enunciation left no room for doubt about the veracity of his feelings, yet Estinien still laboured to believe them.  
"You have odd tastes, ser."

"Sit back on the bed with me?"  
Estinien lifted his gaze to Aymeric's face. "Why?"  
"I want to show you."

The quiet determination in Aymeric's eyes was enough to sway Estinien. He did as asked, moving to sit back against the headboard - Aymeric climbed into his lap, resting his hands gently on his chest. He was mercifully careful to avoid the deep scar on Estinien's left shoulder.

Then, his eyes catching the moonlight filtering through the iced-over window, Aymeric leaned up and took one of Estinien's horns in hand. Estinien didn't resist the gesture, but a lump rose in his throat as he watched Aymeric press his lips to the ridged horn. He didn't understand Aymeric. He never had, in a way, and now he was all but certain that he never would.

"Beautiful," said Aymeric's delicate lips, and Estinien felt himself tremble with emotion.

Aymeric didn't stop at one kiss. He planted a series of them all along the longest of Estinien's horns, then the same on the other side - never anything but tender and sweet with his gestures. Estinien had lost track of how many violent ways he'd tried to rid himself of these things - but seeing Aymeric treat them with such... reverence, almost...

"These, as well," Aymeric said, leaning over to kiss the shorter pairs that protruded from beneath the longest ones. First by Estinien's ears, then lower, onto his neck; every single kiss was an unmistakable act of worship, affection, and love. "All of you," Aymeric murmured - and despite himself, despite everything, Estinien shivered with a different sensation. "Every ilm of scale and skin. Beautiful."

"That's..."  
"True," Aymeric interrupted. He licked his lips and moved down to press a kiss to Estinien's collarbone. It was one of the few places on his body where there was no trace of scales at all. Estinien let himself relax just a little. Aymeric's soft lips worked further down his chest, slipping down on the bed until he was lying sprawled before Estinien, nuzzling his stomach.

"What are you doing?" Estinien asked, bringing his hand to rest on Aymeric's hair.  
"Exactly what I said I'd do," Aymeric responded, his breath tracing over Estinien's toned abdomen. "Showing you that I think you're beautiful."  
"And how far are you going to go?" Estinien raised an eyebrow.  
"As far as you want me to."  
Estinien frowned. "You want to suck my cock."  
Aymeric let out a surprised laugh. "I suppose that's one way of putting it, yes."  
"It's not the same as you remember it, you know." Estinien felt the familiar pit of self-hatred open up in his stomach. "It's a long time since you last saw it."  
"It is still your," Aymeric traced his fingers down Estinien's skin as he made eye contact, "cock, and I should still very much like to suck it, if you would let me."  
Oh. Well. Estinien shivered. "If you're sure. I won't blame you if you change your mind."

Aymeric hooked his fingertips into the waistband of Estinien's sleep-trousers, but he didn't ease them off right away. He set his lips back to kissing, first. There were scales along Estinien's hips, and it seemed Aymeric was intent on kissing every single one of them individually. Normally, the minute attentions might have irritated Estinien, but... with every kiss, made patiently and sweetly, Aymeric proved his honest devotion to the cause he'd set out for himself. He really did think Estinien beautiful, by... whatever absurd denial method he managed to make up for himself.

But Estinien thought highly of Aymeric. He couldn't dismiss him out of hand. Couldn't dismiss THIS. So by the time he finally did begin to peel back his trousers, Estinien was ready to lift his hips and help things along.

Still... he couldn't bring himself to look at his cock once it was exposed. Hard and ready, he knew it would have started to show the characteristics he hated about it. Although when flaccid, it bore a relatively large resemblence to the elezen member it had once been... now, it was scarcely recognisable. He directed his gaze over to the window, his hand still stroking Aymeric's hair in reassurance.

He heard Aymeric lick his lips, then give a soft, contented hum as he leaned in to press his hot tongue against Estinien's exposed tip. The sensation was far more intense than Estinien could have expected, and he grit his teeth, ducking his head forward in effort not to hurt Aymeric by some dreadful method in his enthusiasm.

"Ahh..." Aymeric pulled back, "is that alright?"  
"M-- More than alright." Estinien breathed out. "Simply-- take it slowly."  
"As you say."

True to form, Aymeric began to explore every part of Estinien's transformed cock. From the tip of it, thickened in comparison to a tapered elezen member and newly bright red, down to the ridged shaft; Aymeric traced the edge of every scale-like pattern with his tongue, nuzzling constantly with his nose and audibly inhaling Estinien's new scent. The upper side of it was textured differently, and Aymeric explored this with his fingers while he adjusted his jaw to take the tip into his mouth proper.

Estinien had never been much of one for fortitude in these endeavours, though. It wasn't like practicing was a priority for him. It wasn't long at all before he found himself panting, eyes screwed shut, and tapping urgently at Aymeric's shoulder. Aymeric didn't pull back - if anything, he redoubled his efforts to bury Estinien in his mouth. Estinien felt pleasure overwhelm him. He groaned aloud and felt himself empty, his cock pulsing in Aymeric's hand and filling his mouth with Estinien's seed.

Estinien made the mistake of looking down, moments later. Aymeric had his eyes closed, his lips wrapped around Estinien still as he suckled the last of it from his tip. Estinien didn't think he'd ever seen a more blissful expression on the man's face... or a more perfect view.

"Fury," Estinien said, breathing out hard. "I'll never understand you."  
"Perhaps you need not to," Aymeric hummed, drawing back so he could move back into Estinien's lap. He was smiling, just a little mischievously. "Perhaps yours is merely to accept my love."  
Estinien met his gaze. "Have I ever done anything but?"  
"I suppose not." Aymeric's smile softened. "Nevertheless."

Estinien closed his eyes and felt Aymeric rest his head on his good shoulder. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around him.

He couldn't force the words out of his mouth... but he hoped Aymeric knew that he loved him, too.


End file.
